


Houseki

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Amuse, Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Sex on Furniture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Take… » murmura-t-il. « À vrai dire je pensais que tu n’avais pas envie, tu le sais ? »« Moi ? » demanda-t-il, en levant un sourcil et en retournant à califourchon sur lui, le bras autour de son cou. « Vraiment, depuis qu’on est ensemble, peux-tu rappeler même une occasion dont je n’aie pas eu envie de toi, Haru ? »
Relationships: Miura Haruma/Satoh Takeru





	Houseki

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

J’ai mal à traduire mes fanfictions avec Haruma. Mais peut-être j’aurais bien plus mal à ne le faire pas.

**Houseki**

**(Gemme)**

Il aimait bien ce film. Il l’avait aimé jusqu’à ce moment-là, et il aurait volontiers continué à le regarder, si Takeru n’avait pas eu un avis différent.

Depuis quelques semaines, ils se voyaient par intermittence en raison du tournage tant d’un comme de l’autre, et Haruma devait admettre qu’il était au point que l’envie qu’il avait de lui avait dépassé limites humainement supportables.

Ce qui lui avait pris au dépourvu avait été le timing. Ils s’étaient assis sur le canapé après le diner, et le plus vieux n’avait donné des signes d’une direction différente pour la soirée, raison pour laquelle Miura s’était adapté et il avait accordé son attention à l’écran, plutôt que à son copain.

Il avait à peine eu conscience du fait que le plus vieux se déplaçait, avant de se le retrouver sur ses genoux, la bouche fermement ancrée à sa gorge, les gémissements qui arrivaient à l’oreille, en faisant en sorte que son esprit s’adaptait facilement à ce sensible revirement.

« Take… » murmura-t-il. « À vrai dire je pensais que tu n’avais pas envie, tu le sais ? »

Le plus vieux rit, en s’éloignant légèrement de lui et en se levant ; il se déshabilla vite, et il fait le même avec lui.

« Moi ? » demanda-t-il, en levant un sourcil et en retournant à califourchon sur lui, le bras autour de son cou. « Vraiment, depuis qu’on est ensemble, peux-tu rappeler même une occasion dont je n’aie pas eu envie de toi, Haru ? »

Haruma leva un sourcil, et il n’osa pas retaper.

Dieux, à quel point il l’aimait dans un tel moment.

Chaque fois qu’il le regardait, Takeru lui rappela un diamant brut. Il y avait quelque chose en lui et en sa façon de faire qui le faisait apparaître délicat, qu’il lui donnait envie de l’embrasser, de lui protéger, de prendre soin de lui, avant que Takeru lui rappelait combien en fait il possédait un autre aspect avec celui, ce que comme à ce moment-là pouvait lui faire perdre la tête seulement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Non, il n’y avait jamais été une occasion dont Takeru n’avait pas eu envie de lui, parce qu’ils se désiraient constamment au point de n’oser pas se refuser, au point que Haruma plusieurs des fois s’était surpris de comment ses esprits et ses corps allaient de pair.

Il eut pris quelques moments pour étudier les mouvements du plus vieux, en comprenant alors qu’en cette circonstance le mieux était lui laisser faire comment il voulait ; alors, il resta immobile sous la garde de ces mains et cette bouche, en retenant son souffle, au point de commencer à croire que s’il était continué comme ça il aurait été à bout de l’air.

Il lui saisit par les hanches quand le plus vieux se leva, en laissant qu’il se baissait, en enveloppant son sexe dans un étau bouillant, en réussissant comme toujours à lui faire sentir écrasé par cette sensation, en obtenant toute son attention.

« Take… » murmura Haruma, en se lécher la lèvre inférieure et en fermant les yeux, tandis qu’il répétait le nomme de son copain et il allait à la rencontre de ses mouvements, en portant une main entre eux et en essayant de reproduire avec elle le rythme de ses corps, en se levant du dossier et en lui attaquant le cou avec la bouche, en le mordant fort quand il jouissait en lui, en essayant de se concentrer sur le mouvement de ses doigts jusqu’à le plus vieux aussi eut atteint l’orgasme.

Takeru s’effondra contre lui, ensuite, et Miura sentit retourner l’instinct de protection pour lui, et il le serra dans les bras, en caressent lentement son dos nu tandis qu’il essaya de récupérer la respiration.

« Et si j’aurais voulu continuer à regarder le film ? » il demanda après quelques moments, à voix basse, sans pouvoir éviter de sourire.

Le plus vieux haussa les épaules et il ne bougea pas, en restant avec le visage contre son épaule.

« Tu l’aurais demandé. Mais tu ne voulais pas continuer à regarder le film, n’est pas ? »

Haruma rit, en secouant la tête, sans répondre.

« Tu m’as manqué. » il dit plutôt, en le serrant plus fort.

« Je ne suis allé nulle part. »

Miura savait qu’il avait entendu ce qu’il voulait dire, mais il n’insista pas.

Jusqu’à il pouvait, il n’allait pas laisser tomber aucun des moments dont il pouvait le serrer de cette façon dans les bras.


End file.
